


The Man Who Sold Bandages at a Ripped-Off Price

by PedestrianB



Category: Zettai Zetsumei Toshi 4 | Disaster Report 4
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Evil, Gen, Headcanon, Natural Disasters, Only Played Demo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PedestrianB/pseuds/PedestrianB
Summary: Title says it all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Man Who Sold Bandages at a Ripped-Off Price

**Author's Note:**

> All quotes are from the demo.

“What should I do…” 

“I wonder if I should go back…” 

“Maybe I should stay here?”

I heard them before I saw them. A crowd of people panicked and huddling together at the park, nervously glancing around as if they could see another aftershock coming. 

The fools. Sheep waiting for someone to guide them. 

_I_ was no sheep. 

Straightening my tie and dusting my jacket off I put my best smile forward. The first rule of business was supply and demand. I had an extra bandage that I knew I could…persuade one of these sheep to purchase. All I had to do was convince them it was priceless. 

Fortunately for me, I was _the best_ at my company. 

Time to take advantage of the situation. 

Walking up to the crowd I raised my voice and pitched, “I’ve got magical bandages with beneficial properties! These will absolutely save your life, especially in emergencies! I’ll sell them to anyone who wants them!” 

A worried man said, “I’ll take them! Might as well get them if they’ll save my life. I’ll buy them for 500 yen!” 

Never take the first offer - Lesson Number 1. 

Lesson Number 2 - Make the customers bid against each other. 

I continued, “Five hundred yen! Is there anyone who will buy them for more?” 

A woman said, “I…I’ll buy them for 3,000 yen! Me!” 

Another man countered with, “No, me! I’ll pay you 10,000 yen!” 

Ten thousand yen was a decent profit, but I wasn’t your average salesman. There was a _reason_ I was #1. 

I called out once more, “Ten thousand yen! Is there anyone who will buy them more?!” 

The last man in the group joined with, “If it’ll save my life, I can’t afford to be stingy…20,000 yen! I’ll buy them for that much. It’s all I’ve got, but…while there’s life, there’s hope.” 

The worried man countered with, “I’ll pay 30,000 yen! Sell them to me!” 

The woman re-countered with, “Wait! I was going to the bank to deposit some company money anyway. I have money! How about 300,000 yen? Can’t complain about that, right?!” 

Lesson Number 3 - Know how far to push your clients. 

_**Jackpot** _

Ending the auction I told the crowd, “Sold for 300,000 yen!” 

The woman said, “Great, thank you! These bandages will absolutely save my life!” 

Lesson Number 4 - Keep professional in front of the clients after you secure the deal. 

I handed her the bandages she “won”. 

She paid the fee with, “Here you are. Three hundred thousand yen! These will help me!” 

I thanked her and took my leave of the crowd. Already I could hear the others beginning to beg her for the bandages. 

The fools. 

I turned to face the disaster in front of me. Some might have tried to help as many people as possible. Others would be too terrified, afraid to move forward. 

Me? 

Well, I would do what I always did. 

Look after #1.

**Author's Note:**

> How is there no work in this fandom?!?! Surely I just missed it when searching for it. 
> 
> Quick!! Someone more qualified than me add more content to the fandom so there’s actually good content!


End file.
